Painful Truth
by xmollymayx
Summary: He had always been the tough guy, through every stage of his life. Yet, the one time he needs to be tough is the one time he can't. Will his girlfriend ever be able to tell him the painful truth?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Obviously I do not own CM Punk *sigh*. **

She had been distant for almost a month, he knew that their relationship had been too good to be true. She had finally gotten bored of him, and to be honest he was surprised that he had ever been able to call her his girlfriend, let alone being able to say that for almost 3 years. Nobody had ever thought it would last, he was CM Punk for god's sake, not the type of man to want to settle down with a young model. But the differences between them were only physical, he was tattooed and pierced, she didn't even have one tattoo on her body. She was girly and sweet, he wasn't. She was not the type of girl that everybody thought he would want to be with, but he did. On the inside, however, they were both the same, comic lovers, dry humored, geeky.. The list went on. She truly was the only girl that he had ever considered settling down with, but evidently she didn't feel the same way.

He had entered the bedroom to find his girlfriend staring at the wall in front of her, curled up into a small ball. It was times like this where Phil would usually pick her up and squeeze her whilst she would giggle, but he could tell that she wasn't in the mood. He put his stuff down on the cabinet and looked at her; she wasn't even looking back. Her long brown hair was flowing over her shoulders and onto the pillow, her face was distant and he could see that she had been crying because of the tear tracks running down her cheek. It killed him to see her like this, he had to confront her. Now.

"Hey sweetie" he smiled weakly at her, even calling her sweetie hurt like crazy, god, how was he going to manage without her? "What's wrong pretty girl?" he asked as wandered over to the bed. The only reply she gave was a small whimper as she began to cry more. Phil quickly moved to sit next to her on the bed,stroking her hair gently whilst he spoke. "Hey, hey, no crying. You know I don't like to see you cry."

Rosie looked up at her boyfriend and tried to stop herself crying when she felt his large hand tenderly graze against her cheek.

"I think we need to talk-" Phil said in a low voice.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered to him with her soft English accent, her eyes connecting with his as she spoke. She looked scared.

"O-Okay," he murmered, his own voice becoming quieter now as well.

She sat up and turned to him and grasped one of his hands. "I'm so sorry" she whispered back to him

Phil fought to stop the tears he felt threatening to appear in his eyes, she was breaking up with him, it was obvious. But he didn't want it to end, it couldn't end, she was his everything. She knew that, he had never told her, but she still knew. She meant more to him than anything in the world. And yet here she was, breaking up with him. Destroying everything, and he couldn't do anything to stop her.

"I can't say it" she whispered beginning to tear up.

Phil closed his eyes. Whenever she was nervous to tell him something, he would close his eyes and not look at her and she would find the confidence to be able to tell him. That was one reason why he was squeezing his eyes shut, the other being that he didn't know whether he would be able to stop the tears once she said those words. All of the things that he should have told her whilst he had the chance were flooding into his mind. He _should_ have told her how much he cared. He _should_ have told her his life was so much better now that he had her. He _should_ have told her that he would't be able to live if she left him. Yet the words hitched in his throat, caught in his mouth. All of the things he wished he could say to her were trapped in his mind, torturing him.

"Yes you can," his voice wobbled with emotion, "you can tell me absolutely anything, sweetie. I won't get mad no matter what it is." The tears welled up even more as he spoke, knowing that the final blow was coming, that she'd found somebody younger and more handsome than him and that they were better than him in every way possible. She was leaving.

"I just_ it was all an accident. It should never have happened. I shouldn't have let it happen." She looked down at his hand as she felt him squeeze the hand of her's that he was now clutching. She closed her eyed momentarily, she was terrified to say these words, how was he going to react? She felt the urge to be sick at any moment rise up inside of her. She looked up to his beautiful eyes, shut away from her by his eyelids clenching down, searching for the confidence that she needed in order to tell him. His thumb began to stroke the back of her hand.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to say those words: "I'm pregnant."

**So I hope you enjoyed it, I'm contemplating whether this is going to be a one shot or not. Please Review as it means so much to me :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Revelations

**A/N So, I've finally decided to write the second chapter to this story, I hope you like it! I would also like to thank msgemgem and the two anonymous reviewers for giving me lots of really helpful feedback for the first chapter! Thank you!**

"_I'm Pregnant"_

Rosie's words rang in his head, repeating themselves over and over again, like a broken record. Phil could tell that his face held an expression of pure horror, and he knew that it wasn't right to be looking at his girlfriend like that, but he couldn't help it. He had walked into the bedroom expecting to be told to get all of his stuff and leave but instead he had been delivered the news that he was about to be a father . 'She's pregnant?' He asked himself, over and over again in his head, the same expression of shock still adorning his features, his eyes staring at his girlfriend's face, boring into her perfect hazel irises. He was looking straight at her, but was only vaguely noticing her. Even though she was not the main focus of his vision he could still tell she was close to tears and that she was desperately searching for any kind of comfort from him. But he couldn't give any to her, not when she had just hurled an actual bombshell at him. Only it wasn't just a metaphorical bombshell, it was very real, and about to go off in about 9 months or so. 'How long have I been staring at her' he thought quickly, 'it seems like a half hour, I should say something, anything. God, what do I say?'

"Phil, please say something." She pleaded mimicking his thoughts. This is exactly why she'd been avoiding telling him for the past for weeks, he was bound to freak out as soon as he knew. His eyes, now a dark Olive colour, showed just how deep in thought he was; she could almost see the cogs whirring in his mind. They'd never talked about starting a family before, and she knew he didn't really want to get married. Yes, she'd always wanted children, but she thought he'd never really wondered about it. He was a lone wolf, with nobody and nothing that could hold him back. And now here she was, potentially ruining his life. She felt sick to her stomach, and she could feel more tears building up in her eyes. She looked down at her shaking hands that were placed in her lap, and all of a sudden the silence was sickening. "I'm so sorry Phil, this is all my fault. I mean I know you don't want kids-"

"I never said I didn't want kids" he interrupted quietly. She looked back at his face, but his eyes were now looking down at his own hands too, mirroring her prior actions. He looked nervous; this was surely the vulnerable side of Phil. A side that she had only ever seen on one occasion before. "I've just never said anything about it. I mean think of me as a dad, you can't can you?. I can't cook, I can't clean and kids don't like me. You'll be a great mom Rose, I know you will be, you're everything I'm not, you're kind, loving, and considerate. I won't be able to do anything, I'm gonna let you down and I'm gonna let my parents down because I'm physically not going to be capable of looking after a little kid."

In that second she felt her heart swell until her chest could no longer contain the love she felt for her boyfriend after his heartfelt admission. She could tell he was honestly scared at the prospect of having children and being a let down. Rosie leant forward and captured his large hand in hers. "You think you're going to be a worse parent than me?" She laughed, "you're will be a great dad. You're going to be so fun, always wanting to play games and buying them awesome toys and presents. When they go to school you're going to be the cool wrestler dad with all of the tattoos and motorbikes who knows everything about every superhero. You're not expected to know what to do straight away, he or she will love you either way"

He looked up and smiled at he . That damn English accent always made him agree with everything she said, even if it made no sense at all. He knew what she was saying was true, but he still couldn't escape the feeling that he was going to be a terrible father. Yet at the same time he still felt excitement of being a dad building up in his stomach, like a child who's been bought a new toy but had to wait to play with it.

"And you're going to be a great mom, brilliant, exceptional even. And don't you ever for one second think that this is your fault. This is not a bad thing, this is the best damn news I've ever had in my life." He said, the grin on his face was so wide she thought it might start to come off his cheeks; and his eyes could have lit up the room on their own. She giggled back to him, feeling much more at ease than she had the minute before, his good moods was infectious. He swung his legs around so that he was sitting cross-legged directly in front of her and took her hands in his. "So do we get a girl or a boy?" he asked energetically.

"I don't know yet, you don't get you're first scan until you're at least 10 weeks along and even they can't tell you the sex. You're gonna have to wait at least a couple more months" she told him.

His face showed mock disappointment as he let out a sarcastic whine, "We have to wait, like, a whole 'nother month until that 10 week scan though," he moaned.

"Not exactly," she said timidly as she began to explain the situation to her boyfriend, "I was nervous about telling you that I was pregnant, so I put it off for a little while. My 10 week scan is in 3 days." Rosie looked down at her hands again, smoothing her fingers over the nail varnish she was wearing with her fingertips in a nervous manner. She didn't know what she expected him to do, probably to get mad at her, to shout to her about how she kept secrets and about how she should have told him. Even the she managed to hide it well on most days the self-doubt that her ex boyfriend had permanently scarred her with would never fully go away, even after spending 3 years with Punk.

Yet he did none of those things. Instead, he looked her in the eyes and just laughed, all of the emotions from the past 10 minutes that had been building up inside him finally released in one torrent of laughter. He moved round to next to where she was sat, he could never sit still for long, and rested his back on the headboard, his long legs laying straight in front of him. One of his muscular arms snaked it's way round her shoulder, pulling her to rest against his neck. "Wow, you like to spring everything upon me all at once don't you?" he quietly joked. "So not only do I have to prepare to be a dad, I have to do all of that in 7 months. I get almost 2 months less then most of the other dads in the world do, surely that's not fair?"

"Shut up Punk." She smirked at him, playfully smacking his chest with her hand, making him let out another deep chuckle. They sat in silence for a while until Phil's hand wandered down to her abdomen, resting his palm against her stomach, which now contained a tiny baby Punk. She looked up at him, and found him with his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the wall, still smiling from ear-to-ear. He looked peacefully elated. She managed to finally relax against his neck after worrying for so many days and sleepless nights on end. Because now she finally knew that everything was going to be alright.

**A/N I know it's completely unrelated, but what do you guys think of Kelly Kelly leaving WWE? If you have the time please can you leave a review on how I'm doing and if you like the story so far! They help me out so much and the make Punk do happy dances around the room. xx**


	3. Nerves

**Hello again guys! It's certainly been a while since this story has been updated! I am absolutely flattered with the reviews you guys are giving me, I appreciate every one! So thank you to **_**lilywhite25, Pinayprincesa, LegitElizabethWWEFan **_**and **_**msgemgem **_**for taking the time to review the last chapter!**

**As a side note who can believe that Punk lost his title! I tear up merely at the thought of it..**

The waiting room was a cosy place. It didn't give off an aura of terror like most hospitals did, and it wasn't filled to the brim with people like most hospitals were. The white walls gave the impression of cleanliness, the cream carpet conveyed warmth and comfort; and the potted plant gave the room a spot odd of normality. All in all, the waiting room was certainly a cosy place. Not that Punk needed comfort anyway, he had visited hospitals many a time before, he had had countless injuries, appointments and surgeries that had led him to not fear the doctors in any way, shape or form. Besides, he didn't feel fear anyway. He prided himself on the fact that he had managed to sit through every single 'Nightmare on Elm Street' film in one sitting and then, ironically for the insomniac, taken a nap straight afterwards.

But this was different. All of the furnishings told him that he was safe, and his surroundings appeared to be one of the least threatening sights he had seen in his life. Yet there was one poster on the wall that didn't belong, one that terrified him: 'the stages of your pregnancy,' a stark reminder of why he was sat here. He was going to be a dad, Rosalynn was pregnant, and quite frankly that thought scared him. A lot.

His girlfriend was sat next to him on his right, her eyebrows furrowed together as she answered each question on the form that she had been handed when they arrived with intense accuracy. She leant back slightly as she finished writing and surveyed her work, putting the pen down on her lap and gripping the little wooden clipboard with both hands. Punk moved his right hand to glide across her left softly before engulfing her smaller hand in his. Rosie looked up to her boyfriend, before rearranging her fingers until the couples' fingers interlocked with each other.

"My hands are all clammy," he muttered under his breath to nobody in particular.

"You're scared." She whispered to him as she looked into his eyes, resting the clipboard down on the floor so that it leant against her chair leg.

Phil chuckled to himself "I don't get scared," he smirked "this is more of a sort of precautionary nervousness."

"Oh, ok then," she giggled as she looked into his eyes, stroking his thumb with her own. "I guess I feel the same way too," she smiled at him before looking over to the time on her phone. Punk, on the other hand, was captivated by her, looking down at her slender hand in his tattooed one, stroking each of her fingers with his own before resting both of their hands on his thigh as he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

"Rosalynn Jackson?" a female voice asked as Rosalynn stood up, picking the clipboard up as well, swiftly followed by her boyfriend, although he seemed to move a bit more sluggishly than her. He stretched his back out as he rose to his full height and followed his girlfriend over to the small lady who had called her name.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Evans" the woman began with a soft southern accent "if you'd like to follow me I'll take you to my office,' She said as she led them down the corridor away from the waiting room. Punk ran a hand through his hair, a habit of his that had been made redundant by him shaving most of his hair off.

He followed the two women in front of him down the corridor until they entered a room at the end. The walls inside were painted a delicate blue and had only more posters relating to pregnancy on them. There were counters along the wall nearest the door which had a statue, a stethoscope and a few pens on top and drawers housed underneath. There was a bed in the middle of the room, but it had been angled so that the person sitting on it would be almost sat upright, with two leg rests at the end, and a normal grey cushioned chair on either side of the bed. Next to the head of the bed was an ultrasound machine and numerous other items of machinery. Phil walked over to the side of the bed and stood still, awkwardly awaiting instructions on what to do next.

Doctor Evans swiftly handed Rosie a small pile of material; 'If you want to get changed into this honey, and I'll just give you a minute or two. If I could just grab those forms from you, I'll leave you to it!" She exclaimed as Rosie handed the paperwork over, smiling back at the older lady. Doctor Evans took the forms from the pregnant girl and backed out of the room, quietly closing the door in the process.

Rose placed the robe on the bed as she began to remove her top, lifting it up over her head in an attempt to free herself from the material's confines. Phil stared at his girlfriend's body as she got changed. He grinned to himself as his eyes wandered over her tiny waist: she was stunning. She was tiny, a naturally thin girl, and although Phil had always believed that a girl doesn't have to be stick thin to be beautiful he was more than content with the slim body of his girlfriend. Her perfect, pale, unmarked skin that showed no signs of a baby bump was a sharp contrast to the scarred and tattooed skin of her partner and he ached to lean over and run his fingers over her. She was the very definition of an English rose : lily white skin, silky brown hair, large hazel eyes and perfect pink lips. Her face was rather angular, and although her cheekbones didn't protrude very much, the faint outline was still there, offsetting her defined, strong jaw and arched eyebrows, adding a small edge to her beautiful features.

"Do you think I need to take my underwear off?" Rosalynn wondered aloud, bringing her boyfriend out of his trance. She had changed into the hospital gown and left her clothes in a neat pile on the bed. Punk chuckled at her question and decided to answer her question with a meek 'I guess so.' He could feel the nerves boiling up inside him, twisting and contorting his stomach into uncomfortable positions. The wrestler concluded that what he felt was no longer 'precautionary nervousness' and was borderline 'imminent heart attack terror.'

Rosie looked over to her boyfriend as she finished getting changed. He looked scared, which was unnerving because she had never seen him like this before, his olive eyes large and glassy as he stared at a point on the blue material of the bed. Rosalynn walked over to him, noticing him looking at her when she started to move. He opened his arms to her and she stepped into his embrace. He leant down and nuzzled his face into her neck as he gripped her as if she would float away if he didn't, the feeling of the heat radiating from his body into hers made her feel at home in his hug and she sighed contentedly as she heard a timid knock on the door.

"Are y'all ok for me to come back?" The doctor asked

"Yes thank you," Rosie called back as she pulled away from her boyfriend. Doctor Evans opened the door to her room and walked inside, closing it behind her as she walked over to the counters, opening a few drawers and pulling out a few small objects.

"If you'd just like to hop up on that bed we can get started!" The doctor explained. She was a nice lady in her early forties with mousey brown hair cut into a short bob. She was rather short but oozed the warmth and comfort of a mother, and she smiled a lot, which reassured the couple slightly.

Phil watched as his girlfriend pushed herself onto the bed and rested her back on the cushioned back support. She held her hand out to her boyfriend, and he eagerly grabbed it, giving her a reassuring squeeze and bringing her hand up to his mouth to place a small kiss on it. Rosie smiled up to her boyfriend and mouthed the words 'I love you,' to which Phil mouthed back 'I love you more.'

"Goodness sweetheart," Doctor Evans began as she made her way over to the chair on the opposite side of the bed from him, placing the objects that she had retrieved from the drawers on the small table next to the chair, "do take a seat." The doctor smiled at Phil, who sat down timidly, not letting go of his girlfriend's hand in the process: "you're like a little lost puppy," Doctor Evans joked.

"Okay, my name's Doctor Evans and I understand you're here for your ten week appointment, yes?"

"Yes," Rosie confirmed "This is my boyfriend Phil." She motioned to her boyfriend who gave a weak smile to the doctor.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, and excuse me for asking, but are you the father?"

"Yeah," Phil replied, concentrating harder than a man of his age should have to to avoid stumbling over his words slightly in the process.

"Ok," the Doctor replied, scribbling some notes down on a blank piece of paper "I understand that you're a model Rosalynn," she began absentmindedly "I've heard about you two in the news and stuff. You're a wrestler, right Phil?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I am." Punk replied, squeezing his girlfriend's hand in his and grinning a little.

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm afraid I don't know too much about wrestling," doctor Evans smiled as she looked up briefly; "My son informs me that you're very good though, he goes on about you all day, says you're the best in the world or something like that." Punk smirked at the phrase and modestly thanked the doctor for her kind words, feeling the nerves in his stomach dissolve slightly. The doctor placed the pad of paper on the floor next to her chair having finally finished writing down her notes and looked at the lovers in front of her as she began to explain the contents of the check up to the couple.

"So, for starters I'm going to need tot take a sample of your blood to run some tests on, is that ok honey?" she asked Rosie as she produced a syringe, a small strip of material, a vial and some tubing from a drawer.

Punk didn't miss the tears that began to well up in his girlfriend's eyes at the sight of the needle as she nodded a timid yes, and so he leant forward, clutching both of his hands around one of her smaller ones, kissing her wrist tenderly.

The doctor pulled a pair of latex gloves onto her hands and began to tie the tourniquet around Rosie's arm slightly above her elbow; wiping a section of Rosalynn's free arm with an antibacterial wash once she was done. "Are you a bit nervous of needles sweetie?" The Doctor asked with empathy in her eyes once she noticed the pregnant girl's slender fingers shaking slightly. Rosalynn merely nodded in reply as she gripped her boyfriend's hand tightly and looked into his eyes: eyes filled with sadness and guilt, as if what was happening was his fault.

"Ok, well here's what I want you to do then Rosie. I want you to look away from me and I want you to look at your boyfriend ok?" The older lady instructed as she ripped the packet containing the syringe open.

"Ok, and I want you to not think about this at all. Instead I want you to tell me about how you met Phillip here, and I want you to give me every detail about that day." The doctor said as she prepared to penetrate the young girl's skin with the tip of the needle.

Rosalynn looked at her boyfriend and smiled softly as she began to recount that day from her memory, remembering every minute detail with intricate accuracy: "Well, it all started at Whole Foods Market…"

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate it more than you guys know! The next chapter will primarily be the story of how Rose and Punk met, so you'll get an insight inot their relationship. If you do have time to review I would love to hear your views on the story so far! Seriously though, all of your reviews lighten up my day and it really does inspire me to want to write more for you. You guys are the best :)**

**Molly xxx**


	4. Radiating You

**Hey again! **** This chapter's special, written mostly in first person from Punk's perspective, because he's a cutely romantic guy, plus it seemed a nice way to vary the tone of the story. This chapter will also be mainly fluff, lots and lots of lovely fluff. What can I say, it's adorable. The rest of the story won't be written like this, this is just a nice fluffy treat for you, my lovely lovely readers.**

**Super amounts of love and thanks go to **_**msgemgem**_** and **_**DOOLlover08 **_**for reviewing the last chapter, thanks you guys!**

**I'm sorry about any mistakes that you may or may not find.**

"Well, it all started at Whole Foods Market…"

As his girlfriend began to regale the story of how they met, Punk watchd the needle moving closer and closer to her arm. He shifted his gaze back to Rosie, gripped his girlfriend's hand tightly and stared into her hazel eyes, smiling like a fool whilst remembering the day himself.

* * *

_**2009 - Punk's perspective**_

"Urm, excuse me?" My intense scrutiny of the ingredients in a packet of spaghetti was interrupted by an English woman's voice breaking into my thoughts. I turned to look at the young woman next to me, pushing a few strands of my long hair behind my ear in the process. She was a pretty girl, not just pretty, stunning even, her large hazel eyes wide with either excitement or nerves. She was dressed casually, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a knitted jumper with a pair of flat shoes, yet despite her casual appearance she looked utterly stunning. "I'm sorry, I was wondering if you could just pass me one of those bags of penne pasta?" She asked nodding towards the vicinity in which the pasta was stored. I looked at her for a few more seconds, her face oddly familiar, before reaching up to pluck a bag of pasta off the top shelf, far above the girl's head. I smiled before handing the bag to the woman, and she grinned back, thanking me in her soft English brogue before she took the bag out of my hands and placed it in the basket that was hanging from her arm by her elbow.

"That's alright." I said, intending to leave our interaction at that. The woman turned her head to look at the sauces on the shelf. She was still standing right next to me and I watched her carefully out of the corner of my eye, trying to work out where I had seen that gorgeous face before. I studied her for a few moments, regarding her as she occasionally picked up a jar, looked at it for a few seconds only to put it back and then pick up another. When she finally selected a jar that was in her eyes worthy of accompanying the pasta, she turned to walk back down the aisle. In that moment for some unknown reason I couldn't face her leaving me and I knew I had to do something to stop her walking away. Before I even realized it, I was happening my mouth was open to call her back.

"Hey." I spoke to her just as she began to turn away. She pivoted on her feet quickly, turning to face me. Upon noticing that I now had to say something back I was lost for words. She truly was beautiful, her long brown hair flowing past her shoulders in soft waves, her pale skin only held the hint of mascara and foundation, and her eyes: I conlcuded that they were the prettiest I'd ever seen. Such an unusual, bright blend of golden and green. My mind soon told me to pull myself together before I started fantasizing about the mysterious Whole Foods Market girl even more. I pulled my lip ring into my mouth and played with it nervously as I thought up the right words to say. The woman was staring at me with a patient expression on her face, not even brushing me off like any girl as pretty as her would with a guy as scruffy as me. Upon noticing for the second time that I had to say something, I finally managed to speak.

"Er, well this is gonna sound crazy," I began, wishing I hadn't stopped her in the first place, "but do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl smiled at him faintly. "No we haven't met before, but.. well" she stalled slightly "you might have seen my face around. I'm sort of a model." She said, hesitantly.

Suddenly it all clicked into place in my mind. Of course I knew who she was, everybody knew who she was, the girl's face was plastered literally everywhere. She was even rumored to be in a film alongside Tom Hanks soon, and yet, despite her fame, in that moment her name escaped my mind. I also had no idea what to say back to her, knowing that my reply what probably be something embarrassing like 'oh, that's cool' before walking off. Luckily, she saved me.

"But I know who you are though, you're CM Punk right?" she asked softly.

I smiled, although I was slightly shocked at her knowing who I was. Girls like her didn't know about guys like me, I thought. "Yeah, yeah I am. I must admit, I'm surprised you know that, wouldn't have thought you'd know about little ol' me." I grinned, feeling happy deep down that she knew who I was, that she noticed him.

"Oh yeah, I'm a huge fan of yours actually." She grinned at me, moving one step closer towards me. Dammit, what was her name? Rachel? No. Rebecca? No. Robert? Man's name.

"Really? I had you pegged as a Randy Orton kinda girl" I asked, placing the small plastic basket I was holding on the floor and shoving my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, surprised again that she regarded herself a fan of somebody as not famous and not glamorous as me. "Well, I guess you could say I'm a huge fan of yours as well." I grinned at her, valiantly wracking my brains for her name, which was still evading me.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, mimicking my actions and placing her own basket down on the floor by her feet. "Is that because of all of the fashion magazines that you buy and runway shows that you watch?"

"Yep, huge fan. I go home and just read that really fancy Italian one, what's its name?"

"Vogue?" she giggled sweetly.

"That's the one." I smiled at her "I go home and just re-read every edition of Vogue that I have, thousands of them. Great stuff. I sometimes treat myself to the occasional fashion show, I was planning to fly out to Paris for fashion week, but my schedule just won't allow it, sad really." I feigned sadness as I talked to the girl. She smiled at me and giggled again. Rita? No.

"Paris fashion week was a month ago, you already missed it." She interrupted my thoughts, beaming gently

"Oh, really? Damn, that sucks." I grinned, coaxing another giggle from her mouth. The sound was beautiful, so innocent and adorable, I wanted to run over and squeeze her. Interestingly enough, the sound gave me a sudden burst of courage, inspiring me to act rashly. "Look, I know this is gonna sound really random, but do you wanna grab something to eat after your done here?" I asked, smiling sheepishly, running my fingers through my dark hair as I looked at her face, pushing the black strands back again, a habit of mine that seems to pop up whenever I get nervous. "I mean you don't have to. Random creepy guys must ask you that all the time. God I've made this awkward haven't I, I'm gonna go, it was lovely_"

"Slow down!" she laughed to me, "I'd love to do that."

"Really?" I asked, coughing after I realized my voice had risen several octaves with elation when I spoke. "Really?" I repeated once my voice had returned to its normal pitch.

"Yes, really," she smiled "as long as you're prepared to wait just a little longer whilst I hunt down a few more things."

'I'm prepared to wait a whole fucking year in here for you to go out with me,' I thought, although that would definitely sound too creepy if I said that right now. "Yeah that's fine." I grinned childishly. Why was I grinning so much, I never grin. I smirk. Try as I might the grin was staying, so I left it there, hoping it wouldn't grow in size any more.

"Do you want to go pay for that or stay with me?" Rose? Rosie? Was that it? It sounded right. Yes Rosie Jackson! Definitely a Rosie.

"I'll stay with you." Forever. I grinned even more. God I was becoming creepy. Picking up my basket and shoving my other hand deeper in my pocket, I regained all of my momentarily missing masculinity and began to play it cool.

I spent the next half an hour following Rosie around the shop like a little lost puppy.

* * *

We eventually found our way to a small diner on a street corner. It was one of the ones that had the vintage American diner theme, the national flag hanging over the back wall, posters of old baseball players adorned a few of the walls alongside a few posters for old western movies. We had headed straight for one of the booth tables running alongside the right hand wall, the seats made of vibrant red leather and a giant framed picture of John Wayne stared down at us. Neither of us had been here before, but we had agreed that the food on the menu looked good so we popped in. Popped being a loose term. We must have already spent about three hours in here, and the conversation was not drying up at all, which was weird because we'd already talked about practically everything there was to talk about: family, wrestling, movies, superheroes, food, animals, her job you name it, we'd probably talked about it.

I had learnt that Rosie was a sweet girl, so unlike the model stereotype, and she was incredibly intelligent, able to talk about practically anything. I had had my reservations about her when I found out that she was only 21, a scary prospect when I then had to admit I was just over 10 years older than her. It didn't seem to faze her though; instead she teased me about being an old man, which I didn't mind. I just sat and grinned. My eyes had almost popped out of my skull when she revealed that she would be becoming a Victoria's Secret angel soon, and I had to put an amazing amount of effort behind not imagining her in her underwear. Instead I sat there wondering how I had managed to score a date with this incredible supermodel.

She was currently digging her way into a chocolate brownie with a surprising amount of gusto when you take into account her waif figure. Searching the bottom of my glass with the spoon, I concluded that I had eaten the last of my sundae, and so I pushed the glass away from me and leant back into leather chair of the booth and just looked at the girl opposite me. She looked up at me briefly, smiling.

"Would you like some of my brownie?" she asked sweetly.

"Nah I'm fine." I replied, even though it looked and smelt amazing.

"Are you sure? It's practically orgasmic." She said as she placed another chunk of the chocolately cake into her mouth. I had to chuckle at that phrase, before giving in to temptation and leaning over the table.

"Oh, alright then." I grinned as she scooped a bit of the brownie up on the large spoon and offered it out to me. I opened my mouth and she put it in like a mother with a young child, laughing as she pulled the spoon back out.

"Good right?"

"Amazing." I grinned, she hadn't lied, it was pretty damn good.

She looked around the diner briefly, before her eyes found a poster on the wall, a huge smile breaking out on her face: "A fun fair! Wow, I haven't been to one of those in years!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Seriously? That one comes around every year, I always go." I grinned at her, feeling immensely confident again, "do you maybe wanna come with me to that one?"

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to!" she answered, her eyes shining with glee "When is it though? I'm supposed to be flying to Australia in four days time, so I might not be here" she spoke quickly, her voice trailing off slightly near the end.

"Nah it's ok, it's in 2 days I think, the posters have been out for months." I smiled; thrilled that she'd accepted to go out again with me again.

"Great! I'm so excited! I haven't been to a fair in so long, probably not since I was a girl." she smiled and I chuckled at her, she really was adorable.

"I'll, erm, I'll pick you up from your hotel if you give me your number." I said, stuttering slightly as I breached the next difficult part of a date: asking for the phone number.

"Sure, if you have your phone I'll give it to you now." She smiled as I fished my phone out from my pocket and handed it over to her.

"Make sure you don't post this on the Internet or something, or I might have to kill you." She said as she unlocked the screen and looked up at me, "you've got 27 text and 3 missed calls, somebody's popular!" she laughed as she turned the screen around so that I could see it. I frowned, wondering why I had so many texts, but chuckled again when I read the name: Scott Colton "Oh yeah, my friend. He freaks out when I don't talk to him because I'm the centre of his universe."

"Oh, really?" She smiled as she tapped away at a few keys, entering her number into the phone's contacts. "You better text me sir." She muttered as she tapped away some more.

"Oh I will." I grinned as she handed the phone back to me, my hand accidently grabbing her fingers too before pulling away, to which we both looked up at each other and smiled at exactly the same time. I looked at my contacts to check that she actually had entered something, and there it was, her phone number. I smiled looking down at what she had entered her name as "Rosie :) :) ." I laughed as I looked at the smiley faces, mimicking their expressions. Grinning yet again. I have to stop grinning I thought, but when I looked up and saw her grinning to I knew that I'd probably never stop.

**What's this? A third update of one of my stories in 2 days? It's incredible! It won't last though, in fact this is probably the last update you'll see from me in a while. Sorry! Anyway, as usual if you would like to leave a review I would love to hear from you! It really does make my day to hear what you guys think!**

**My fingers are crossed that CM Punk will thrash Cena on Monday, but we shall have to wait and see!**

**Molly xx**


	5. Introductions

**Hey guys! So I finally got back from my holiday and have been trying to update some stories since I returned to sunny old England, and I've updated this and another story of mine, as well as writing a oneshot for a friend, so I've been doing pretty well! **

**I don't know whether or not this chapter is any good, I kind of feel as if it's not and I really don't want to let you guys that are reading down, especially since you are being so lovely and giving good feedback. Hopefully it's not too bad!**

**Anyway, special thanks go to, **_msgemgem, DOOLlover08 __**and**__ .35_** for reviewing, as well as all of you that have added this story to your favourites or followed lists. Thanks!**

* * *

Rosie looked up at her boyfriend as she finished the story of how they met, noticing how his olive green eyes glistened slightly under the light of the doctor's office. Phil squeezed her hand as the tale drew to a close, winking at her cheekily, which made the young woman giggle quietly.

The doctor removed the needle from the girl's arm all the while watching the handsome couple's antics. She smiled to herself as she watched Punk look at Rosie with all the love and adoration in the world. Contrary to what she had read in magazines they seemed as in love as the day they met, despite the difference in age and appearances. It was a shame, Doctor Evans thought, that so many magazines had tried to ruin the relationship when it had first started by accusing Phil of sleeping around, but anybody with a pair of eyes could tell that he would never do anything to hurt the young girl in front of him.

Doctor Evans wasn't really into the world of showbiz, but she couldn't help but hear of these two as their names were everywhere, and she couldn't help but read some of the things people had been saying about Phil on the internet when their relationship was first reported. People were shocked at the obscure couple, and many jealous fans had been accusing Phil of apparently 'corrupting' the young Rosalyn Jackson with his bad boy image. Luckily the masses had been won over by the couple after only a few months, and now they were probably one of America's, and England's, most beloved couple. The Doctor couldn't help but count herself as one of the many fans of the power couple after meeting them. They were obviously in love, and it reminded the Doctor of herself and her husband.

"Okay, you're all done honey!" the doctor declared, smiling as she stood up to place the samples of blood in a small fridge ready for testing. "The results will be in soon. You did so well, that story of how y'all met was beautiful. You're a lovely pair you two!"

"It's all her," Phil piped up, pointing to his girlfriend "she makes the both of us look good." He declared, making Rosie laugh again as she slapped his hand lightly, telling him to be quiet in the process. He just grinned even more, screwing up his face and poking his tongue out at his girlfriend.

"Well, I think you both look adorable together," the Doctor smiled as she sat back down on the plush cushion of the chair, "ok so we just have a few more tests to do to make sure you're nice and healthy, and then we can see if we can have a look at your baby, how does that sound?"

"Good." Both Phil and Rosie chimed at the same time before turning to look at each other and smiling.

"Very, very good." Phil finished.

* * *

The Doctor had warned her it would be cold, but Rosie hadn't expected the green gel to be as freezing as it was on her bare stomach. Phil had only laughed at her when she scrunched her eyes closed, her body flinching away from the gel as it made contact with her skin. She couldn't help it though, the gel really was cold.

Phil had really started to come out of his nervous shell during the appointment, which surprised his girlfriend a little bit: she hadn't expected him to be quite so nervous in the first place. He was always the confident one out of the two of them, whilst she would be the more timid half, scurrying along behind him. He was never afraid of anything or anyone, and was known for speaking his mind, no matter how unpleasant his thoughts were. Yet ever since they had woken up that morning he had been different: quiet and keeping to himself. It was a side that Rosie had never seen before, and didn't serve to dowse the nerves that she had been feeling either. But Doctor Evans seemed to have pulled him out of his little rut with her bubbly presence. By the time Rosie had returned from the loo and embarrassedly handed the sample over to the Doctor, her boyfriend and the middle aged lady seemed to be the best of friends, sharing jokes and nattering away together like two old ladies. Phil had even been telling her stories about their relationship, something that he very rarely did for anyone as a measure to keep his private life private, and Rosie had never though that she would catch him telling somebody he'd only just met about his life story. Yet there he was, telling Doctor Evans about the time Rosie had broken his nose after he tried to surprise her. Apparently he had also shown the Doctor the tattoo he had gotten for his girlfriend, and he was referring to the Doctor by her first name. Yes, Phil most certainly liked this doctor. A lot. In fact, the Doctor and her boyfriend would chat happily with each other about pretty much anything whilst the Doctor was carrying out the other necessary tests, leaving Rosie to sit back and relax in the comfort that Phil was making friends. Every so often he would look to his girlfriend and squeeze her hand before resuming the pleasant chit chat between the Doctor and himself, making Rosie feel contended with her surroundings, and appreciating how pleasant and sociable her boyfriend was being.

But it was not to last long, as it seemed that by the time the doctor turned the ultra sound monitor on and started to move the wand around Rosie's abdomen, Phil would begin keeping his thoughts to himself again. He also seemed to be incredibly nervous, which was blatantly obvious through his body language. Now he was gripping one of Rosie's small hands with both of his own, and was resting his hands, along with one of hers, against his chin and mouth. His fingers were interlocked around his girlfriend's hand, exposing the word "Romance" scrawled across his fingers. He had leant forward on the chair so that he was resting with both of his elbows on the bed in front of him, and his eyes had been fixed on the screen ever since it had been turned on. He had also been silent for the past few minutes; something Rosie hadn't seen him do since he had met her parents for the first time. Apparently the only time he would shut up was when he was nervous.

The Doctor had been moving the wand around Rosie's stomach for only a minute or two before she finally stopped, applying a small amount more of pressure as she looked at the screen before smiling and turning the monitor to face the nervous couple.

"Now, I don't know if you can see that little blob in the centre of the screen there," she spoke as she pointed to a spot with her free hand, "well, that is your baby." She finished, smiling as she turned to the two opposite her. Rosie was already crying, and Phil's head was slowly moving closer and closer towards the monitor, his eyes squinting as he inspected the screen. Doctor Evans laughed at the man, who looked as if was about to climb over his girlfriend and clutch the screen between his two hands.

"Do you need some help there Phil, sunshine?" she asked, to which Phil mumbled something along the lines of 'can't see it,' all the while keeping his eyes fixed on the screen.

The Doctor smiled at the man before placing her finger on the screen again, using it to circle a small blob in the centre of the screen: "Right there, do you see it?" Phil's eyes widened slightly after a few more seconds of close inspection, and slowly nodded a yes.

"That's your little one." The Doctor spoke, looking back to the monitor and grinning again.

Phil sat back in his chair as he looked at the screen intently, a small smile gracing his lips as he finally let go of his girlfriend's hand and rubbed her shoulder with his palm. He turned to look at his girlfriend, smiling even more and chuckling as he noticed the tears.

"Aw sweetheart don't cry." He smiled as he held her face, allowing her to turn her head to rest on his neck.

"Our baby." She managed to say before crying again.

"I know, I know." He chuckled, rubbing his girlfriend's back and looking at the monitor screen. "The most beautiful baby ever." Phil smiled as his girlfriend pulled away, wiping the tears away from her cheeks with the pads of his fingers as she sat back on the bed. She raised her hand to her mouth as the tears eventually stopped flowing down her cheeks.

"Everything looks just fine, Rosie." The Doctor said in a quiet voice, patting the pregnant girl's hand with her own, comforting her before looking up to Phil: "would you like a picture?" she asked smiling.

"Yes please." He responded, smiling widely as he handed a tissue to his girlfriend and stroked her cheek with his fingers. He leant in to kiss the side of her head before nuzzling his face into her soft brown locks and whispering to her "you're gonna be such a great mom," just as the Doctor returned, holding two small photos in her hands.

"We only usually give the parents one, but I know that Dad might be travelling a lot with your job, so you can have a picture and take the baby with you and show it off wherever you go." She smiled, handing the two pieces of photo paper to Phil to hold as he looked up and thanked her, still smiling uncontrollably. Rosie leant towards her boyfriend as she looked at the pictures and smiled herself, feeling so happy that her dreams of having a family with the man she loved were finally coming true, even if she had at first believed that it would never happen.

"Now, I advise all of the couples that come in here to only tell their close friends and family that they're expecting at this stage, but if they want to tell anyone and everyone they can. With you two I would strongly advise that you only tell a few people, as you don't want news of a pregnancy coming out to the media at this early time. But by all means, tell friends and family, and show them that little baby of yours. Just make sure you don't tell everyone, okay?" She beamed at the couple as they smiled back at her.

"Also I have just a few things about diets to talk about with you." She began before turning to Rosie. "I am aware that you're a very slim girl, but you have to accept the fact that you are going to put on weight over the next few months. I know this might be hard for you, but no matter how much weight this baby gives you, you do not go on a diet or stop eating to try and lose weight ok? This baby is gonna want food, and if you keep eating the way you are now, everything'll be just fine. Just don't go crazy and start one of those crazy celebrity diets, okay?" she asked, looking seriously at Rosie, but smiling again after the young girl nodded at her and said yes.

The Doctor soon left the couple alone, giving Rosie some privacy to get changed back into the clothes that she arrived in. Phil stood up and began unfolding his girlfriend's clothes and handing them to her when she needed them, before looking once more at the picture of the baby, his baby, and placing it in his wallet, returning the tattered leather wallet to his trouser pocket afterwards. He couldn't believe it, his dreams of being a father were finally being realised. He had often spoken in interviews about how much he loved kids, even once admitting to his longing for a daughter, and smiled to himself as he acknowledged that it was finally happening. He rubbed his short hair with his hands as he watched Rosie pull her shoes on, and moved to stand in front of her, bending down to tie up the shoelaces for her. Before he stood up after completing the task, he looked forward at Rosie's abdomen in front of him, and grabbing her hips gently, quickly kissing her stomach. His girlfriend stroked his hair affectionately as he leant his forehead against where his baby was.

Rosie was smiling when he stood up, and he just grinned back at her, before his excited girlfriend jumped into his arms and pulled him in for a tight embrace, holding him against her.

"I'm so happy this is happening." She whispered to him, her voice muffled by his hoodie, her voice breaking the silence in the quiet Doctor's office.

"Me too." Phil whispered back as he kissed the top of her head, resting in the same position as he inhaled her scent, and smiling once more against her soft locks. He had his dream job, dream house, dream girl, and now it would seem that he was about to have his dream family too.

It was finally happening for him.

* * *

**If any of you do have enough time to review I really would appreciate it, as I love to hear what you think of my work and how the story is going. Thanks!**


End file.
